The Only Exception
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: It was unexplained; It simply couldn't be defined. It was a love that shouldn't be, a love that never could be, and a love that happened so quickly, it all flew by without a second notice. It was pain, joy, hurt, and thrill. It was perfect. LxOC Drabbles.
1. Faded

**A/N: Okay, I really wanted to start a new series that I might actually be able to update. I didn't know whether to do a DeathNote fic or a Heroes fic. I'm going to aim for chapters around 100 words or so (If not, they'll just be really short). This will make it alot easier for me to update. If you do read this, please review. It's helpful to me and to everyone else. Enjoy. **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter One: Faded_

_The entire building felt cold and ominious. Her hands tingled with unwanted anxiety. Snow gently fell outside the windows, brushing up against the cold city..._

_"Kitty?" Matsuda's voice broke the tensed silence, his hand resting against her slumped shoulders. The younger girl lifted her head, wringing her hands, starring into Matsuda's golden-brown eyes. His face was calming; gentle. He pulled off a smile that radiated warmth. His fingers were lifted from the fabric of her shirt and without warning, the older officer began to tear up, feeling each one race down his cheeks. _

_"It's going to be okay. We'll catch Kira, I promise...L will __not__ have died in vain, I promise," He repeated his promise into the flesh on her neck, holding the blonde as she shook uncontrollably. She rattled against him, still watching the flakes dance on the window sill, reminding her of his pale skin that contrasted against his black-hole eyes. Within seconds, the sweet and comforting moment had faded, and the day began with an eery silence. It was day one without him...and it was day one of a misery that could never end inside Kitty's swollen, broken heart. _


	2. Denial

**A/N: Second chapter! Hooray! Depressing, everyone. Watch out for angst! Abuse, love, and tragedy. If you didn't already guess, the first chapter was in the future. HA! Continue. **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Two: Denial_

There was a new bruise every day. Each one had a different story to tell, but L never dared to ask. He knew; he knew that the horrible man she called her 'husband' would hit her out of a drunken rage. He knew that he would drag her up and down the stairs, around the house, and even outside. He understood that it hurt more than what such a fragile, innocent little girl could handle. She tried to convince him. She would cover herself in makeup, only covering the lies with an even worse one: denial. Her face was fake; a plastic smile that tore through his heart and ripped him in half.

"Kitsune, would you please retrieve tha--" He took her upper arm into his hand, grasping a little too tightly onto a fresh blotch of purple. With a sharp intake of breath and a helpless whimper, he let go as if her arm was a live wire.

"U-u-uh-uh...y-yeah, I'll go get that...file...thing," she mumbled, holding the spot where his fingers once were. She walked away as fast as she could, holding back every scream that filled her body like water in the ocean. '_Please...God, save her'_


	3. Quirky

**A/N: Third chapter. Three chapters in one day. Pretty good start, I would say. Hooray for crazy plot lines! **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Three: Quirky_

"L-kuuuuuuunnnnnn," the blonde whined, spinning in her chair with a bored expression one her face. In one hand, she had a lighter, and in the other, she had a magazine with pictures of Misa all over the cover. The detective peered over to his left where Kitty tried with utter determination to start the lighter. A flame would momentarily flicker, then disappear as fast as it appeared. She pouted, jutting out her lower lip in an attempt to seduce the lighter. It didn't work.

"Kitsune, I would appriciate it greatly if you didn't try to set the building on fire," L remarked, a bit of dark humor drapped over his words. Kitty rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively.

"Whatever," The blonde continued with her previous actions.

"Kitsune..."

"..." _Flick._

"Kitsune."

"..." _Flick._

"Kitty, please, would you stop that?"

"..." _Flick. _

"Kitsune, do not make faces. Kit---Kitsune, please, stop, that is in not---no, keep that lighter away from the files! Kitsune!" Within moments, the eighteen-year-old had tackled her superior, landing flat against the floor. She smirked, holding his arms down. She tried to gather all of the saliva in her mouth...

"Ki-Kitsune...w-what are you doing?" His eyes widened, and soon his voice changed drastically, "NO! NO, STOP!" He tried not to laugh, but the giggles were mixed into the laughter. She began to let the saliva droop from her mouth, inching closer and closer to his face. She remembed when she was younger and her brother would do the exact same things.

"UGH! Kitsune, please, I do NOT want your saliva all over my face!" He whined, thrashing beneath her. The laugher got louder and louder, until...

"Um-Um...Ryuuzaki...sama?" Matsuda studdered once walking into the scene that was in progress. Both stood up rather quickly, brushing themselves off. Matsuda blinked, obviously very frightened by what the two did alone.


	4. Forever

**A/N: I love updating. Ben Harper-Forever**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Four: Forever_

"Again! Again" Kitty cheered with a childishness that L had never seen in her. He sighed loudly, hoisting the smaller girl up higher on his back.

"I suppose...just once more," The detective tried to sound tired and achy, but Kitsune protested the minute she heard him speak.

"Two times!" She leaned her face in close to his ear.

"Kitsune, I'm--"

"Two."

"One,"

"Two!"

"Once, Kitsune,"

"Three." She wrapped her arms around his neck once more. L growled in frustration, a rare thing for him to do.

"Fine. Twice. But that is it for the night," He warned. Kitty smiled, nuzzling her ear into his back. She hummed a song as he walked around the lifeless city block, carrying her on his back. After a few minutes, he could feel her enthusiasm lower and her eyelids droop. The pair began to get closer to the entrance of the building. The detective slowed his pace, his arms still holding her tiny legs.

"Kitty..." He whispered, feeling her sudden arousal. She made a small noise before answering softly, "What?"

"Only once more?" He asked. She gave a drowsy smile and kept her ear to his back.

"Yeah...once," He grinned, heading for the doors, hoping that the feeling in his stomach would stay forever and so would Kitty.


	5. Wrong

**A/N: Google is your enemy. **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Five: Wrong_

"L, you can't keep doing this,"

"Why can't I?"

"Because, it is simply wrong! Don't you realize that--"

"Realize what, Watari? That she is only eighteen-years-old, that's she's _married, _or that she simply doesn't feel the same way? Yes, I do realize all these things," L snapped at the older man. The night sky shimmered outside, and vivid memories were splattered on his face.

_"Owwy," The little girl whimpered into her hands, her kneecap red with a scrap acrost it. She had jumped off the swing and landed on the gravel below. Tears fell from her bright blue eyes, nobody able to comfort her in the vacant park..._

_"Are you alright?" A taller, older boy stood defiant above her, his dark hair a mess and his clothes baggy. He was completely unkempt, but to her, he looked like an angel. She sniffled._

_"N-no..." she muttered, pointing at her knee, "I scrapped it," she declared. The tall boy smiled and knelt down next to her. He looked to be about thirteen, and his hand was twice the size of hers. She pouted, watching him closely. He inched his face closer to the cut, inspecting it thuroughly. He gave a quick nod, before putting his lips to the opening. _

_"All better?" She nodded furiously before leaping up to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face against the pulse in his neck. _

_"Thank you!!" She jumped up, pulling on his hand, directing the two to the playground. _

_"Come play with me!" _

_"Of course..." He smiled and obeyed the seven-year-old girl that he inexplicably fallen in love with..._

"L...L, are you alright?" Watari stepped forward, but Ryuuzaki only shook his head, placing a pale, spidery hand on his heart.

"Yes...I'm fine..." But he was wrong; all wrong...


	6. Need

**A/N: OOC-ness is the bomb, am I right? The Fray--All At Once**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Five: Need_

"Stop! Don't go, please!" He latched onto her arm, tears forming in his obsidian eyes. She thrashed away.

"Let go of me!" She hissed. It was too cold to be outside without a jacket on, and L's clothes barely qualified as 'insulated'. His face was swollen with child-like need. He hadn't even taken the time to throw a pair of shoes on...

"Kitty, you can't leave me! I'll be better, I promise!" _He seemed completely changed, his voice pleading and his body was shaking. He sounded like a young boy all over again..._

"God, why won't you leave me alone?! You say you care, but you don't give a shit, do you? You know he does the same fucking thing, and you go and get yourself wasted! And then, THEN, to top it all off, you go and cut yourself! Why...why are you doing this to me?" The blonde screamed in his face in the middle of the icy sidewalk. L seemed to shrink, his eyes suddenly glass and wet. Blood began to seep through his white sleeve, revealing the cuts...

"I-I just thought...maybe that you would take care of me...if I hurt myself," Alcohol still lingured on his breath, but Kitty had smelled it more vividly on her husband's. She shook her head violently.

"No, no, no! You...you're not supposed to do this...Just because _I _do it doesn't mean..." she sighed, "It doesn't matter...I'm going and that's fina--"

L pounced, pulling her to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His face was buried deep in her coat and he inhaled her wonderful scent.

"I need you."


	7. Smile

**A/N: She is everything I need, that I ever knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed. The Fray--She Is**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Six: Smile_

Her eyes were fixed on the computer screen, the horrible images passing her by. She sighed.

_(Why couldn't she just admit it?)_

The chain between not only connected her to L, but L to Light. Kitty sighed, the chain rattling between them.

_(Who else could it be?)_

Her superior's eyes were also fixed on the monitor. A piece of dark, black hair invaded his forehead. From his profile, you would never be able to tell that he was in his mid-twenties...

_(He's got that same dark hair and dark eyes...that same voice, and that same smile)_

She leaned her head on his slumped shoulders, closing her eyes. Every bone in her body was relaxed...

_(Maybe I'm wrong, but...)_

L could feel the sudden weight on his shoulders. He didn't try to brush her off or tell her otherwise. Instead, he simply...

(_...I think I've been in love with you, L, for longer than you could imagine...)_

...smiled.

_(...and I've never felt more safe.)_


	8. Tangled

**A/N: Heaven forbid you end up alone and you don't know why. The Fray--Heaven Forbid**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Seven: Tangled._

Blood

--

Scream.

--

Cut.

--

Why?

--

No reply.

--

More screams.

--

Pain.

--

Eyes.

--

Open.

--

Her body was dead weight in his lap. The cold tiles on the floor shown his reflection in the blood that stained it. Bit of crimson dressed her hair. She looked so pale...

"Watari, please, go find gauze!" The older man nodded, and even with his old age, made a sprint for the first aid.

"Mmm...Hmm...L...L-kun?" He voice trailed off. Her body was limp and her muscles felt like wet spagetti.

"Shh...shh..." L lifted her further up his body, enclosing her in the safety of his chest, "It's going to be alright...please, don't go to sleep. Stay awake..." he placed a cold hand on her raw, red wrist to stop the bleeding...

"I love you..." She whispered before she shut her eyes, hearing the ghosts of voices she was leaving behind...


	9. Untouchable

**A/N: Burning brighter than the sun, and when you're close to me I feel like coming undone. Taylor Swift, "Untouchable"**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Nine: Untouchable_

She was still a child, trying to find herself in a world that never accepted her. She was still innocent, naive, and taintable. She was a pure, wholesome thing that had been molded like clay to fit her surroundings.

He was still a child, trying to find out why the world worked the way it did. He was still unloved, unwanted, and unbelievable. He was something so completely different than anything she had ever seen before...

He smiled at her in a secretive way, their own inside joke. He watched her make her way across the room, looking more remarkable than he ever thought possible. She shined like a burning star, her entire body radiating some kind of warmth that tickled his entire body. She giggled nervously, standing infront of him, intoxicating him like alcohol.

"How do I look?" She whispered seductively, tugging at the end of her red, satin dress. _We were not supposed to be...she's only a dream I can never have. Never touch..._

"Great," He said flatly, quickly rushing out of the room, nearly hearing the sound of her heart shatter in her chest.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why...I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you._


	10. Bad Day

A/N: I know I haven't updated this one in a long time, but no one ever reads it, so…yeah. I felt this was necessary, though.

* * *

_Chapter 10: Bad Day_

L sighed, suddenly alone with Kitty in the large room filled with computer light. He noticed how she walked from each station, picking up things left behind by her co-workers. She was smiling, holding two cups and a few plates in her hands.

"So, no leads today, huh?" Kitty looked up from her previous spot, a sympathetic grin on her face.

"No, not today," his voice was low, almost sad. He pressed his knees to his chest, thumb pressed to his bottom lip as he continued to watch her.

"…sorry," She mumbled.

"It's not your fault…" he replied, resting his chin on his knee.

He felt the moment between them and refused to deny that there wasn't some sort of…_feeling _developing. He needed to know that she cared…he needed to know that she remembered…

"Bad day, right?" He nodded.

"I suppose…" She sat, leaning her body against his, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Any better now?" She whispered in a voice that he could only describe as angelic.

"Yes…a lot better,"


End file.
